Action is urgently needed to address persistent disparities in cancer control and prevention that harm the health of Hispanic/Latino (HL) populations. This proposal, "Redes en Accion: The National Latino Cancer Research Network", presents a comprehensive set of outreach, research and training activities to be carried out nationally and in regional centers in California, Florida, New York and Texas by an established network of investigators uniquely qualified to understand issues from the perspectives of their diverse populations and to serve as leaders and role models for influencing change and fostering a new generation of HL scientists. Redes activities will include: 1) community outreach for cancer health education to promote cancer control and prevention;2) development of cancer health disparity-related, evidence-based ROl and R03 research;and 3) training and mentoring for junior and early-career HL scientists that facilitate scientific education and accelerate independent NCI finding. Regional and national outreach activities will feature multi-modal public cancer education that emphasizes cancer survivorship awareness and increased beneficial survivorship services provided by cancer prevention groups, such as the Lance Armstrong Foundation. The ROl research project will launch a multi-site evaluation of an experimental intervention to improve cancer survivorship quality of life for low-income HLs and the ROS will assess an HL-focused tobacco cessation self-help Internet portal The training component will offer a robust mix of seminars, fellowships and online tools to increase grantsmanship to prepare and spur independent HL research career development. Redes, an already mature network that links HL researchers and communities, will capitalize on its vast experience to make more expansive strides to reduce HL cancer health disparities. Since 2000, Redes has conducted extensive community-based cancer education across the nation, trained more than 200 Latino scientists and successfully leveraged $900,000 among 18 junior faculty pilot investigators into $96 million in successive research funding.